SuLay
by CRYstal.Rain17
Summary: D.O dan Baekhyun memaksa namja manis yang memiliki single dimple aka Lay untuk menceritakan kisahnya dengan Suho. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? [Summary gagal #SuLayIsReal]


Author : .17

Rate : K

Genre : Romance, etc

Pair : SuLay ( Suho x Lay )

Cast : Suho EXO, Lay (Yixing) EXO, Kris EXO.

Disclamer : Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga, dan SM Entertaiment.

Warning : **EXO fanfic, Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Boys love, Korean fanfiction**

Summary :

D.O dan Baekhyun memaksa namja manis yang memiliki single dimple aka Lay untuk menceritakan kisahnya dengan Suho. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? [Summary gagal | #SuLayIsReal]

DC's note :

SuLay again, hidup SuLay! Lestarikan fanfic SuLay~~ Selamat membaca^^

.

.

Matahari mulai menyapa langit kota Seoul, membagikan cahaya hangatnya hanya sekedar untuk membangunkan para manusia. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.30, tapi seperti biasa kota Seoul selalu ramai. Entah itu disebabkan oleh para pejalan kaki, anak sekolahan, ataupun suara kenalpot mobil dan motor yang memenuhi jalanan. Tapi keadaan yang berbeda akan kita temui ketika mampir di salah satu dorm boyband rookie yang tengah naik daun, Dorm EXO.

Sepertinya hanya dua namja berparas manis ini yang terbangun dari tidurnya, mereka tengah sibuk dengan peralatan dapur mereka.

"Yixing hyung, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Ujar sang eomma EXO-K aka Do Kyungsoo pada seorang namja lainnya yang tengah sibuk dengan mencuci sayuran.

"Hm, bertanya tentang apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang cara Suho hyung menembakmu hyung.."

BLUSH

Lay –namja yang tengah sibuk mencuci sayuran- terdiam dengan pipi yang memerah sempurna bak tomat yang sudah matang.

"hyung?"

"Ke—Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, Kyungie?" Lay mencoba tenang, ia kembali mencuci sayuran tadi dengan harapan bahwa D.O akan menghentikan pertanyaannya itu.

"Kenapa ya? Uhm.. Aku hanya ingin tau hyung, karena waktu itu kalian tiba-tiba saja sudah berpacaran. Jadi bagaimana Suho hyung menyatakan cinta padamu hyung?"

'Shit! Mati kau Zhang Yi Xing!'

"Eh, itu.." Lay hanya bisa merutuki segalanya sekarang, baru saja ia terbangun dan ia sudah disuguhi pertanyaan yang membuatnya hampir mati karena pipi memerah.

"Ayolah hyung, aku akan merahasiakannya dari member lain.." D.O mendekati Lay yang malah diam seribu bahasa. Ia menatap namja yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan tatapan anak anjing hilang miliknya.

"Baiklah, uhm.. Jadi waktu itu.."

.

.

"Lay, kau lelah?"

"Sekali hyung~~"

Suho tersenyum mendengar nada bicara Lay yang berubah menjadi manja itu. Ia menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Lay, dan segera saja diambil oleh Lay.

"Member lain kemana?"

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka tengah membeli makanan.."

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih di sini?" Lay menghentikan kegiatan minumnya, dan menatap Suho dengan bingung sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Aku lelah sekali, hyung."

"Oh.."

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa masih di sini hyung?" Lay kali ini menatap Suho yang mendudukan diri di sebelahnya itu.

"Aku? Aku hanya mau menemanimu saja" Lay memiringkan kepalanya bingung mendengar ucapan Suho, menemaninya? Oh baik sekali namja tampan ini.

Tunggu— menemaninya? Lay melebarkan matanya lebar-lebar sebelum menyadari bahwa di ruang latihan hanya ada mereka berdua. Sekali lagi, HANYA BERDUA.

"Lay? Kau baik-baik saja? Pipimu memerah." Suho hendak memeriksa suhu badan Lay dengan tangannya, sebelum namja manis itu menarik wajahnya jauh-jauh.

"A—Ani hyung, aku baik-baik saja.." Ujar Lay sambil menampilkan senyum canggungnya. Ia berani bersumpah, bahwa pipinya semerah tomat sekarang ini.

"Baiklah. Oh ya Lay, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu hyung?" Kali ini Lay berusaha bersikap lebih normal di hadapan Suho, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko Suho mengetahui perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada namja tampan itu.

Sret

Lay hanya melebarkan matanya kaget ketika tangan kanannya digenggam oleh Suho, bahkan namja tampan itu meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya.

"Hyung.."

"Lay, bolehkah aku berusaha mendapatkann hatimu?" Lay terdiam mendengar ucapan Suho yang seakan seperti batu yang baru saja menimpanya, tapi ini tidak menyakitkan sama sekali, ini benar-benar membuatnya terbang ke langit ke-tujuh. Saking senangnya, Lay tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Aku tau aku ini aneh. Bahkan sebelum ini kita tidak dekat sama sekali, tapi jujur aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh. Ada sesuatu dalam dirimu yang menarikku untuk menatapmu lebih dalam setiap harinya. Ada sesuatu dalam dirimu yang membuat jantungku berdetak begitu cepat. "

"Dari hari ke hari, aku tidak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu. Kau seperti kaset rusak yang selalu terputar terus menerus di otakku secara otomatis. Sampai aku memutuskan untuk menatapmu bukan lagi sebagai member EXO yang harus aku pimpin ataupun sebagai adikku, tapi sebagai seorang namja yang patut aku cintai."

"Zhang Yi Xing, saranghae.." Suho menghentikan ucapannya dan memutuskan menatap Lay yang duduk di sebelahnya. Betapa terkejutnya Suho ketika melihat wajah Lay yang seakan siap menangis itu.

"L—Lay?"

"Hiks.." Satu isakan lolos dari kedua belah bibir Lay, Suho dengan refleks memeluk tubuh ramping Lay itu.

"Aku tidak akan memaksakan perasaanku, Lay. Maaf, maafkan aku yang terlalu lancang mengatakan ini semua padamu. Jika kau mengatakan tidak, maka aku akan menghentikannya. Aku tidak akan membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman. Jadi jebal, berhentilah menangis.."

Suho melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menyeka air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata Lay, sedangkan Lay hanya bisa mencoba menahan isakannya sambil berusaha mengumpulkan suaranya yang entah pergi kemana.

"N—nado..."

"Mwo?"

"Nado saranghae, Suho hyung."

.

.

"Ah~~ Jinjja? Suho hyung benar-benar romantis ternyata!" Pekik D.O ke arah Lay, ia mengatupkan tangannya tepat di pipinya sendiri.

"N—Ne.. Suho hyung memang seorang yang romantis." Ujar Lay pelan, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Mencoba menutupi pipinya yang memerah ketika mengingat moment itu.

"Aku jadi ingin pacaran dengan Suho hyung.." Sebuah suara dari belakang Lay dan D.O membuat keduanya tersentak kaget, bahkan Lay langsung menatap asal suara itu dengan death-glarenya yang dipastikan gagal total.

"Hehehe, aku hanya bercanda hyung." Ujar Baekhyun –namja yang berada di belakang Lay dan D.O- sambil memamerkan senyum lebar miliknya dan Lay hanya bisa menghela nafas lega.

"Baek hyung, sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Sejak Lay hyung mulai menceritakan kisah indahnya dengan Suho hyung~~"

"Yak!" Kikikan tidak jelas terdengar dari D.O serta Baekhyun, membuat Lay hanya bisa menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hyung, apa aku boleh bertanya juga? Apa kau pernah cemburu pada Suho hyung?"

"Eeee..." Lay gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan, sedangkan D.O langsung menganggukan kepalanya antusias. "Ne hyung! Apa kau pernah cemburu pada Suho hyung?"

"P—pernah.." Ujar Lay setengah hati, ini benar-benar memalukan.

"Jinjja? Kau cemburu pada siapa hyung? Dan kenapa?" Baekhyun sepertinya adalah orang yang paling antusias sekarang ini.

"Dengan Kyungsoo..."

"Mwo? Denganku? Wae hyung?" D.O membulatkan matanya kaget, segera setelahnya ia menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Lay.

"Itu karena aku cemburu dengan kedekatan kalian berdua."

"Biar aku tebak, hyung cemburu pada Kyungsoo karena hyung ada di China waktu itu dan hyung tidak bisa bersama Suho hyung. Sedangkan Kyungsoo bisa dengan bebas berdekatan dengan Suho hyung karena Kyungsoo adalah member EXO-K." Ujar Baekhyun lumayan sok tau, tapi hal itu berhasil membuat Lay tersentak kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tau mengenai itu?" Bingo!

"Uwo! Baek hyung! Kau hebat!" Ujar D.O yang malah memuji Baekhyun.

"Sudah bisa ditebak, Luhan hyung juga begitu. kkk~~ Tapi hyung, aku ingin tau apa tanggapan Suho hyung waktu kau mengatakan itu."

"Ne, aku juga ingin tau hyung." Sepertinya dewi keberuntungan jauh dari harapan Lay sekarang ini. Kenapa dongsaengdeul-nya ini begitu ingin tau urusan orang lain, eoh?

"Suho hyung.. Dia.. Waktu itu.."

.

.

Lay menatap smart-phone-nya penuh keraguan. Ia benar-benar benci saat seperti ini, dimana ia begitu merindukan namja tampan yang sudah berstatus menjadi namja-chingunya itu. Bahkan lautan memisahkan mereka berdua sekarang.

"Aku rasa Kai akan marah jika melihat foto ini.."

"Jangan lupakan Lay ge juga.."

Lay menatap kedua dongsaengnya ketika merasa namanya disebut, segera saja ia mendekati kedua namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Chen dan Tao yang tengah sibuk berselancar di dunia maya.

"Foto apa?" Ucapan Lay membuat kedua namja tadi tersentak kaget, bahkan keduanya menatap horror ke arah Lay.

"Bu—bukan foto yang penting kok ge!" Kali ini suara Tao menyapa pendengaran Lay, namja jago wushu itu menutupi layar laptop-nya agar Lay tidak bisa melihat foto yang terpampang di sana.

"Biarkan aku melihatnya, Tao-er.."

"Bukankah Tao sudah bilang ge? Ini foto yang tidak penting.. hehehe.." Chen juga ikut-ikut menghalangi arah pandang Lay, membuat namja manis itu semakin heran saja.

"Biarkan aku melihatnya." Entah didasari darimana, sepertinya rasa ingin tau membuat Lay mempunyai kekuatan penuh untuk menyingkirkan Chen dan Tao dari layar laptop tadi.

"Oh, foto ini ternyata.." Lay hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya pelan ketika melihat foto SuD.O moment yang ternyata sedari tadi mereka berdua lihat. Dengan langkah sedikit gontai, Lay melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Tenanglah Lay... Tenang..." Gumam Lay pada dirinya sendiri, ia menepuk dadanya yang terasa sedikit sesak.

Ternyata mempunyai namja-chingu yang berada jauh darimu membuatmu merasa sakit seperti ini. Belum lagi, ketika kau merindukannya kau malah menemukan fotonya bersama orang lain yang tampak cocok dengannya dan lagi selalu ada untuknya. Oh Suho, Lay sedang cemburu pada kedekatanmu dengan D.O.

Drrtt.. Drrrtt..

Lay mengalihkan pandangnnya pada smart-phone yang sedari tadi ia genggam, sebelum menyadari bahwa nama Suho tertera di sana.

"Lay, ah~~ Aku merindukanmu~~" Terdengar suara Suho ketika Lay baru saja mengangkat telepon itu, biasanya Lay akan membalasnya dengan cepat bahkan disertai pipi merah. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

"Lay? Apa kau ada di sana?"

"..."

"Lay? Lay?"

"..."

"Zhang Yi—

"Hyung, kita putus saja."

"Mwo? L—Lay, kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Kita putus saja hyung..." lirih Lay pelan, air mata langsung jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ta—tapi kenapa Lay? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Ani, hiks.. hanya saja aku tidak suka dengan hubungan kita hyung.."

"Lay? Kau menangis? Uljima.. Berhentilah menangis..."

"Kau tidak tau bagaimana tersiksanya aku hyung, aku tidak kuat dengan hubungan jarak jauh kita. Aku terlalu merindukanmu, hyung. Hiks..."

"Lay, dengarkan a—

"Ani hyung, kau tidak tau bagaimana frustasinya aku ketika melihat foto-fotomu dengan Kyungso, hiks, itu benar-benar menyiksaku hyung.. hiks."

Di seberang sana, Suho hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar cerita Lay barusan. Perasaannya yang sedari tadi takut kehilangan namja manis itu sekarang mulai menghilang.

"Lay, aku selalu merindukanmu. Bahkan setiap malam, aku selalu menyempatkan diriku untuk menatap bintang dan menyuruhnya untuk menyampaikan pesanku padamu. Pesan bahwa aku mencintaimu dan aku merindukanmu dengan sangat di sini. Aku selalu merasakan sesak ketika melihat foto KrAy moment bertebaran dimana-mana.. aku bahkan takut jika suatu saat nanti kau lebih merasa nyaman di sisi Kris ketimbang aku.. Aku benar-benar takut kau meninggalkanku. Jadi, aku tau apa yang kau rasakan. Lebih dari itu, aku lebih mengetahui apa yang tengah kau alami." Lay terdiam mendengar penuturan Suho barusan, perlahan air matanya berhenti mengalir dan digantikan rasa bersalah yang mulai menyesak di dalam dadanya.

"Suho hyung.."

"Bagaimana bisa kau cemburu padaku padahal setiap hari aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu?" Kali ini suara Suho berubah menjadi pelan, seakan menggambarkan bahwa ia merasa dikhianati di sini.

"Hyung, mianhe.. A—aku terlalu egois. Aku tidak pernah melihat dari sudut pandangmu. Maafkan aku.."

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf Lay, maaf sudah membuatmu cemburu.." Lay tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Suho, entahlah, ia begitu beruntung mempunyai namja-chingu seperti Suho.

"Hyung.."

"Dan satu lagi, ada hal yang sangat penting yang perlu kau tau. Zhang Yi Xing, aku milikmu, Wo Ai Ni."

.

.

"Kya~~ Aku sependapat denganmu Baek hyung, aku jadi ingin berpacaran dengan Suho hyung!" Pekik D.O heboh di tengah-tengah kegiatannya memasak sup, bahkan Baekhyun juga ikut heboh setelah mendengar cerita dari Lay.

"Bagaimana bisa Suho hyung bersikap begitu dewasa? Chanyeol saja akan langsung bersikap dingin dan acuh padaku, dan aku yang selalu minta maaf.. Tau begitu, aku jadi pacarnya Suho hyung saja.." Ujar Baekhyun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan Lay hanya bisa men-death-glare mereka lagi.

"Ne, jika Kai.. Ia akan segera menyiksaku.." Ujar D.O pelan sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Setidaknya kalian itu beruntung, selalu berada di dekat namja-chingu kalian.. tidak sepertiku.."

"Arraseo hyung, lagipula aku tidak akan bebas jika menjadi namja-chingu Suho hyung.."

"Waeyo?"

"Aku pasti sudah kena marah setiap harinya karena kegaduhan yang aku buat." D.O dan Lay hanya bisa tertawa pelan ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

"Aku juga, aku rasa Suho hyung terlalu kaku untuk dijadikan namja-chinguku.." Lay hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya senang, entahlah, mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun dan D.O barusan bagaikan angin yang berhembus di tengah gurun pasir yang panas. Ia menjadi yakin, bahwa Suho hanya miliknya.

"Hyung, aku punya pertanyaan lagi!"

"Aku juga!"

'Mati kau Zhang Yi Xing!' Lay hanya bisa merutuki Baekhyun dan D.O yang benar-benar ingin ikut campur urusan orang itu.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai memasak? Aku benar-benar lapar.." Lay mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu dapur, sebelum tersenyum manis ketika melihat Suho berdiri di sana.

Walau dengan tampilan khas bangun tidur, tapi di mata Lay Suho adalah sosok yang begitu tampan. Dan lagi, ia menyelamatkannya dari pertanyaan penuh keingin-tahuan dan menjebak milik D.O serta Baekhyun.

"Kami sudah selesai memasak kok, Myeonnie hyung." Jawab Lay, sedangkan Suho hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mendekati Lay sebelum mengusak rambut coklat milik Lay lembut.

"Baiklah, aku akan membangunkan member lain.." Lay hanya terdiam ketika menerima perlakuan dari Suho, dan D.O serta Baekhyun hanya bisa cekikikan tidak jelas –lagi- setelah Suho meninggalkan dapur.

"Aku rasa kita seperti nyamuk di sini, Kyungsoo."

"Ne, kau benar sekali Baekhyun hyung."

Dan Lay? Ia kembali hanya bisa mendeath-glare kedua dongsaengnya itu.

.

.

**END**

[ Jujur, Rain berniat membuat lanjutan fanfic ini tapi agak ragu ]

[ Niatnya, karena di ff yang ini Lay yang diintrogasi, lanjutannya itu Suho yang diintrogasi ]

[ Maaf kalau fanfic-nya agak abal -,- atau gak romantis sama sekali -,- ]

[ Last, silahkan beri komentar serta saran untuk cara penulisan Rain :D FREE BASH ]


End file.
